Parasyte
Dyrens '(''Japanese, can be translated to Kaju) also sometimes called, 'Vorye '(Norwegian for host), 'Vescatur '(Latin, Cannibal), or '''Symboites, are an alien race of sentient parasites. All but one have been wiped out from the Universe. And serve as a main focus of the plot. A host of a Dyren are called Jinchuriki (power of the human sacrifice). History: Dyren were originally an unfeeling, conquering race, taking over any species they came in contact with to feed off their emotions; this mainly involved adrenaline rushes from death-defying feats and, as a consequence, the hosts tend to be short-lived. It was revealed however that Dyren came from the god-like "Lord of the Light" Udhon to help him recruit warriors to carry on his age old battle with his older brother Hakkus. Eventually they gained enough consciousness to form groups of their own. The Arnilaxians and the Wavnd. Both groups fought in an endless civil war which diminished their numbers. The planet was eventually eaten by Glactus with only one escaping by hibernating within an asteroid. Appearance: Just like hidden meaning behind their name, Dyren appear to be a mixture of many different organisms from all shape and sizes. The most common have a bipedal like body. There have been notable ones called like bat like wings connected to their arms lion like mane, a dog like head, tiger like paws and a snake for a tail. As they mature chimera are said to get even crazier, growing multiple heads, horns and extra appendages. General Personality: It seems as though the typical personality for the Dyren are a sense of superiority over other beings. Especially humans and species that come from humans. Dyren view humans as hairless bloodthirsty apes. They think of Titans as nothing but mindless livestock. The amount of this behavior is so widespread that the Venom Dyren was considered crazy by its fellow parasites since it sought a mutual bond with a host rather than domination, and was imprisoned on a planet. Biology: Not much is known about their biological composition, but they do posses all the traits of typical parasite on Earth. Dyren do not defecate as they use every last inch of their required substance to use. However, their hosts still do as their bodies are in a sense still separate even though they are bonded. The fangs of a Dyren have a type of diamond crystalline coating that makes them able to bite through any substance known and inside the fangs contains a special organ system of its own. This organ system is the reason why a Dyren is able to use it's absorption ability in which the organs store and break down the absorbed and transfer it to the rest of the body for further usage. While direct contact is preferred, a Dyren can simply bite and remove part of the object that they wish to absorb with the fangs it acts all the same. They The blood of a Dyren has special properties that can do various things. Dyren are genderless by default and refer to themselves in a plural form. The blood of a Dyren seems to be toxic to most creatures of digested directly, but if milked correctly can prove to be amazing. Symboites also seem to go into hibernation stages at random times after fully bonding with their hosts. It seems that when in this state the Dyrens are well fed and sleep peacefully within their hosts and thus have no need to be active and waste energy. During this time, the hosts can not use any abilities related to the Dyrens and they appear without the addition of appendages also. However, the Dyren will still be able to sense that their host is in danger and "wake-up" to give them power. Reproduction: Dyren reproduce only once in a lifetime and that is asexually by budding. If the host is female, the Dyren can plant it's offspring onto the fetus. Host Bonding Process: The bonding process of Dyren to a host is extremely complicated. It is not fast and painless at all, except in the exception of children. It goes through many steps. First the host must be compatibly with the Dyren. It is said that humans are not the best choice, but they will do. According to Kabuto, while Dyren can bond to any race that they want, the compatibility is seeing if the host will be a good investment and be a lifelong commitment. After determining compatibility, the Dyren then begins step one which is "plugs in" and activates the 'junk' DNA in its victim. It acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. As a retrovirus, it contains both RNA and the reverse transcriptase enzyme, allowing it to insert its own genetic codes into the host's cells. It enters, re-purposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of the organism's DNA. More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 50% of all infected organisms die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. Of the surviving percent another 40% will go mad and give in to their feral instincts, leaving Annie to describe them as Zombies. Step one takes about 72 hours to complete and it is extremely painful being described by some that they were begging to die. Only 10% of the host survive this process. Step two is combining with the hosts bloodstream and integrating into the Hosts body fully. Dyren at this point seems to take on a teratoma type look and the creature integrates itself in the back of the neck of it's host. Which is why it is considered an extremely vital spot if the area is cut out as that would force separation. The final step is when the Dyren bonds with the hosts body and organs completely. Pryo described this as a newborn feeding off its mother and giving her body some benefits in return. During this stage the hosts body will be enchanted psychical peak and it's mental peak with a wide verity of other abilities. This is also when the Dyren can communicate to it's host and the host can acess the transformations. Powers and Abilities: Dyren have numerous amount of abilities and powers making them one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. It was in fact this reason that a plan to kill them was established in the first place. According to Nickolas, if there were an entire army of Symboites, nothing else could put a stop to them. The first ability of course is that they posses a degree of telepathy and can freely speak to the host and even read it's thoughts without difficulty. Dyren often react to the thoughts and will of the host. They can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Dyren can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. The Dyren is also able to project a web-like substance from its body, similar to Spider-Man's. However, this webbing is produced organically by the Dyren from its own mass, which means that overuse can weaken the alien until it is able to regenerate. He can launch parts of his body at enemies in the form of solid weapons such as darts, spears, knives, axes, etc., although they disintegrate into dust within ten seconds of leaving its body. The Dyren can also send out tendrils which can be used to grab or manipulate items from a distance. It also has the strange ability to warp his appendages into different arms, legs, a shield, and even wings and horns. Further inspection showed that it can create "dimensional aperture," allowing its hosts to carry items without adding mass to the costume or needing to use pockets. Speaking of shape shifting, it has full control over the size, shape, color, texture, and hardness of it's body. It can make itself look like normal clothing on his host and create disguises, or act as "camouflage" into the background and even become invisible. With the Dyren bonded to the body and bloodstream of a host, he can "regenerate" his costume from scratch simply by bleeding. As a creature that thrives on adaptability, it is also able to rapidly adapt to new environments. Such as water, desert forest, or possibly even space itself. Not only do they have absolute control of their bodies, but the bodies of their hosts as well. Dyren can actually affect every aspect of their hosts body, from the hosts bodily functions to personality, memories and natural appearance. Even a host with a strong will can not get rid of this influence. Some minor but still necessary abilities include the ability to adhere to most surfaces with its hands and feet, which when needed will grant you that ability as well. Dyren by natural are extremely strong, fast, durable and fact Nickloas mentioned that very few species match up to them in strength and intelligence. There is also ability to produce toxins and venoms. Ah yes it even has a bite that produces perhaps one of the most fatal corrosive toxins that I have ever seen. The venom seems eat away at all of the users flesh starting from the inside out, while causing unbearable pain and weakening the user. One bite is enough to kill one hundred men. Though the venom seems to take 2-3 days before it kills the user. In those days the user will become weak both physically and experience hallucinations that may drive them insane. In the later stages, the venom will paralyze the user one limb at a time until their body finally shuts down. Of course it also seems to have a cure made from the same substance which can be created at any given time. Due to their superior size and strength, Dyren are able to create shockwaves. Either with the wave of a hand or a roar and these shockwaves can stun a person, from tearing up the entire landscape around them. Dyren are able to concentrate their energy into an orb. Te power, force, speed, and blast area is dependent on the strength and skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack). The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. These balls are incredibly dense but also extremely fast when launched, able to cross an entire sea in a few seconds. According to Kabuto is it the ultimate attack of a Dyren. To defend its main body, the creature can spawn and army worth of clones of many shapes and sizes, ranging from humanoid to animal-like in appearance, some with weapon-like appendages on their arms. These clones are created directly from the beast's body mass and are extensions of its ability to not only regenerate, but also separate its body, which can be used to purge flesh from its main body. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. They also can't be distinguished from the actual beast. These clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent. A characteristic that is unique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any energy that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the energy of the clones. It also has empathic abilities, and is able to project desires and needs into the thoughts of its host or potential hosts. The empathic ability seems to allow them to have a special connection with fauna forms. Some of these include Zoolingualism, taming, and even Thiriokinesis. Combined with that, Dyren also posses a special sixth sense that allows them to indicate danger just before it hits them. This sense can also be used to track others and reveal information about the targets abilities and powers. They are also able to detect when others are ill and "cure" or "cleanse" them. He is able to cure ailments from hepatitis to removing narcotics and even radiation from a person's body. I believe that this healing ability can even spawn to physical body damage as well. Perhaps the most frightening thing about this though is that it has amazing adaptation. Every time it becomes severely wounded and I mean severely such as a near loss of half of your blood or someone rips the heart out, when it recovers, it will become naturally stronger both physically and in abilities. While that is the fastest way to become powerful it is frowned upon and often causes the body a great deal of strain and pain. So literally whatever doesn't kill them will only make them stronger. But one of the most amazing abilities that have been discovered is the Dyren can do is their absorption. Due to their bonding ability, it allows them to absorb pretty much anything for various types of usage. However, the original dna would overwrite the basis absorption meaning two things. The first is that typically the absorbed powers are only a tenth of strength of the original's. The second is that the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining its powers for roughly eight minutes. The amount of energy a Dyren can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. When a Dyren becomes advanced enough, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They are not permanent and will fade eventually over time. In order to use the ability the Dyren uses it's fangs to bite the victim or object. For organization purpose it is categorize the absorption in three different ways. The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows them to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your psychical strength and speed. Absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if a Dyren absorbs too much the energy will cause you to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability. The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change the body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. They will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will. This is different from making solid weapons from it's own mass which technically is flesh and bone. And using that will often weaken the alien. And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, they can use it as nourishment to replenish his chakra, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant them the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. The body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The victim loses those abilities and memories for exactly the amount of time that Dyren possesses them. This absorption usually leaves the victim weakened, and sometimes renders them unconscious. Their powers may also be temporarily weakened or removed. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. They can gain an entire persons soul if it were to fully absorb them. If they do gain access to the soul, he can control the souls and even summon them outside his body in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own. Each Dyren has their own unique ability. It is said that a host will have a gift based on a particularly intense skill or characteristic, it heightens and the strongest trait of this is brought once the bonding is complete. No gift ever works in the exact same way in two different, because no living thing person is ever exactly the same. Effects on the Host: In order to survive the Dyren needs to have a host body and feeds off of a chemical called pethyomine to stay sane and healthy, which has been said to be found abundantly in two sources: sweets, pimarily chocolate,, and brain tissue of the living. Thus, the host is forced to steal/buy large amounts of chocolate and tobacoo products, or become an unwilling cannibal who devours the brains of those he kills. Even though crime is never the solution, murder of the innocent is unforgivable and I would rather you do the former of the options. Now until a certain time comes, the Dyren will wake up and present itself to the host unlocking their potential. Bonding process with a host is typically the opposite of fast and painless. It is not uncommon for the host to die while the Dyren attempts to bond as their bodies must have a certain type of compatibility. But if bonded to a child, the process will be fast and painless and almost always compatible due to the body not being fully mature. These creatures are extremely powerful and not only do they have abilities of themselves, but also pass abilities onto their host. As of right now and according to the research of Kabuto, they empower the natural abilities of a host to the point where they far exceed that of normal members of the hosts' species. These include increased strength, speed, endurance, durability, agility, and intelligence, and enhances other natural attributes as well. What is most enhanced out of everything is the healing factor. In several tests, the Verten could grow back a hand within a few seconds and an entire limb within a minute or two. This also applies to vital organs, bones, and blood. Even cutting off the head won't do anything. But there is a weak spot however, it appears that cutting out the back of the neck will result in death. Note that the back of the neck must be cut out, not simply shot or stabbed, they'll still live. Also it seems that due to the bonding process, a person bonded with a Dyren gains immunity to several abilities of others. The infamous, pentace stare being one. It is later revealed that the empowering of the hosts natural abilities are due because the Dyren wants the host to depend on them and allow it more and more control over it's body. When a true mutual relationship is formed, the host will be considered all purposes normal, but with the healing factor still imposed. As well as an increase on longetivity; it is said that while bonded the Dyren and the host will not die by old age and will typically remain as the appearence of them at age 21. It also seems that a hosts appearance will be affected. They will gain things such as sharpened teeth and more profound canines, along with sharpened nails, pointed ears as well and glowing eyes when angered or having feelings of strong emotion. According to Annie' the users hair has the potential to grow to "Rapunzel" levels . Transformation: To actually use the Dyren's own powers a host must allow it's body to fully become a medium for the creature. They must don a "costume" which will cause a shift in your appearance. The shifter transformation from humanoid to beast form is actually a defense mechanism. Thats where requirement for injury comes in. However, it is required for a goal to also come in because a host would then transform every single time they got a bruise. So in order to don the suit, must injure themselves to where it draws blood while having a clear single goal in mind. However it has been shown with Annie that extreme stress or involvement of an emotion can trigger it as well. The transformation takes just seconds, but the host is extremely vulnerable and can heal in the middle of transforming. There are several stages of this. By simply tapping into their beast's energy, a host begins their initial transformation. They are surrounded by a layer of energy granting them enhanced strength, speed and healing. It is also possible for a host to enter this state without energy visibly emanating from them, instead just gaining the physical alterations. The next stage is a costume state where the user is able to use almost all of the Dyren's abilities but still retain a humanoid shape. The host becomes much muscular and so much energy is expelled that the ground can tremble. Rather than fully transform skilled hosts can isolate the transformation to parts of their body. These partial transformations fully resemble the Dyren's, having fur, scales, etc. Transforming fully requires a lot of stamina, but it posses an unprecedented potential for colossal damage. In exchange for the user's soul and sanity being eaten away. Weaknesses: But that is enough about abilities for now it is time I tell you about weaknesses. And speaking of healing while it is phenomenal a Symboite can still die from age (when not bonded to a host), illness, poison, lack of oxygen, and certian toxic substances, they will die if the body is destoryed faster then the healing factor can work, for example if something eats them or if the body is crushed to death into nothing more but a bloody pulp. And once again, the back of the neck. You will heal normal if shot or stabbed, but if it is cut out then game over. This only applies to the host however as cutting out the back of the neck will seperate the symboite from the host. If transformed the host will be vunerable.When a Dyren bonds to a host for more then 72 hours, they are considered bonded for life. Forced removal from the host from an outside source will result in death for the both of them. And remember that the host must intake a constant supply of zyken or they will start to bleed from their eyes, nose and mouth until they finally die. Transformations take an extremely large amount of stamina. With the costume transformation causing extreme fatigue and a full beast transformation in a near death coma like state. It also seems that the transformations have a time limit which all depends on skill and the type of attacks being used. The healing abilities take quite a bit of energy from a host as well and due to this it best be that you do not get reckless. You are still sustiple to energy exhaustion and will give out if you go all out. So it's best that just because you can doesn't mean that you should if you get my meaning. Here is what I mean by abandoning your humanity. If a person spends too much time using this power and they don't know how to control it a lot of bad things will happen. The first is that the power seems to eat away at the users very own soul thus shortening their lifespan and turning them into little more then a rabid beast. The second is that the stronger the Dyren becomes, the Dyren seems to release a special chemical hormone that damages their brain. So with great power comes more insanity. Now the Dyren itself is vulnerable by intense sounds and intense sonic waves - especially large fires of guns. Damage can range from a headache to paralization to bleeding of the ears and brain which does not heal as fast as other injury. When summoning the suit, you will have this weakness also and it is important to notice the threat. Continuous exposure to loud sounds can cause irreversible damage and even death. The Xenophages, a race of extraterrestrial shapeshifters which prey on Dyren, possess the ability to spew an unknown incendiary chemical that can paralyze Dyren, nullify all of their powers and abilities and enhance their taste. This chemical is later revealed to be gold. This chemical will do nothing to the host when not under it's influence, but the host will have a strong desire to flee, and if the host does carry objects made from gold, it will surpress any influence and desire to use the Dyren's abilities. Trivia: *The Dyren are based on the Symboites from Marvel comics. The Titans a little bit from attack on titan, Osmosians from Ben 10 and the Tailed beasts from Naruto. *Parasytes also share similarity with vampires in that they need to feed off of humans to survive. Though they can feed off of any brain tissue of any living thing if needed. Parasytes also share similairty in werewolves in terms of being empowered by certian aspects. *Due to the fact that Parasytes can only reproduce once in a lifetime and that there is only one left, it's safe to assume that there will be only one Parasyte left at a time. Category:Alien Species Category:Species